theblackmanefandomcom-20200215-history
Laevis Potentia
'''Laevis Potentia '''was the infamous leader of the verums, during the time of King Cado's rule. Born a halfhuman, Laevis later converted himself to a human, opposed his old race and later publically assassinated the past leader of the Verums, regaining balance in the cult and leading it into a golden age. Although Laevis was born a slave, he always thought himself mentally superior to others and often laid plans to manipulate is inferiors, which later resulted in him being sold to the murderers pact, where he broke free not longer after the trade. Laevis eventually came in contact with a low ranked vemrum and was quickly a noteworthy addition for the cult, despite being born a halfhuman. Laevis accepted the cult's common offer and brutally converted himself into a human, officially becoming a part of the cult. However, Laevis quickly realized the contradictory acts in the cult, as opposed to the Judex and was disgusted by their lack of understanding for their own ethics and moralities. Reestablishing the old and ancient Laevis hated his race for both its condition and the stereotypical members of it. Although sympathetic with some, Laevis decided that it was righterous to banish all future racism and segregation, purely by exterminating all other races. This would either be done through simple killing or converting the individuals to humans. Laevis therefore agreed with the foundation of the vemrums. However, Laevis realized, that the vemrums had turned from their ethics and now clearly focused on termination, rather than comprehending the bigger picture. Upon the day that Laevis was nominated as new leader of the verums, he violently striked down the current leader, announcing his displeasure of the current state of the cult. Laevis knew, that the judex implored verums to strive for power, position, wealth and fortune in order to have a chance against the minorities. With the leader volunteeringly giving away his leadership, Laevis had had it. He claimed that brutality is a tool, that is to be used, but only with care, proper understanding and through the lines of the Judex. Personal thoughts Laevis is possibly my favorite sidecharacter in the entire universe. Not because of his leadership skills or power after his promotion. Instead, his attitude and personality prior to his promotion shows so much progression for a lost character, who just so happens to have gone in the completely wrong direction. At the same time, Laevis is the character to hold a lot of my personal opinions about racism, oppression and uncontrollably hatred to other people. He's nowhere near a good man, but I like to think his mindset is justified through his experiences. I originally made Laevis, after watching "Hitler: rise of evil" which portrayed Hitler as a powerhungry patriotic madman. Although I loved the movie, the portrayal was way off. Hatred for other people don't appear out of nowhere and although it may be VERY subtle, I wanted to make a character, who nearly directly shows how a person can gain such a mindset and opinion towards other people. In many ways, he has similar opinions and desires to Hitler. He believes in unity and equality through similiarness of the citizens. He's convinced that the only way to achieve perfect harmony is through no racism, no hate and no segregation. Ironic, is it not? Not really. Laevis holds these beliefs close to heart, but he does not believe it's achievable, as long as people are so culturally divided as they are. Because of that, he desires of every humanoid to have the same race, color, accent and origin. His way of achieving this is through simple genocide or the convertion of other races to humans.